Itachi and Naruto's Undying Love
by kimyko900
Summary: Trouble brews as Itachi kidnaps Naruto while Kakashi and Iruka are "distracted." Ita/Naru & Kaka/Iru DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto. TT.TT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They are the possion of Kishimoto and Shonan Jump. **

**Warnings: Graphic scenes if not your thing exit now. ItaXNar and IruXKaka slash.**

**First story so please no flames.. Read and review thank you.**

It was late one Saturday afternoon when Naruto finally woke up from the late night that he didn't remember. He sat up too quickly and lost control. He threw up all over the floor beside his bed. Kakashi entered the room hearing the sounds of Naruto getting sick.

Kakashi had had a little experience with hangovers himself. So he decided to have fun with Naruto. As he entered Naruto's bedroom he slammed the door behind him. He started to clean up the mess that Naruto made and said, as loud as possible, "Good morning, sunshine!"

Naruto screamed at Kakashi while holding his ears, "STOP YELLING AT ME! I have a headache!"

Kakashi laughed and said, "I know that's the fun part. It's called a hangover. You get them when you drink too much."

Kakashi laid him back down and started to question Naruto about last night. "Do you remember anything from last night?" he whispered trying to show that he can be a little more sympathetic towards Naruto's current condition.

Naruto allowed Kakashi to lay him back down pondering the question at hand. He thought about the question for a few seconds only to realize that he couldn't remember anything. Kakashi sat on the bed and decided to change the question when he saw the puzzled look on Naruto's face. He then asked, "What do you remember?"

Naruto thought carefully about the day before. His eyes opened wide with the sudden realization of the furthest memory from day before. He replied back, "The only thing that I can remember was having eaten at the Ramen Hut after our mission."

Kakashi nodded at this and then asked, "Do you remember ANYTHING else?" Seeing the look on Naruto's sleepy hung over face he dropped the question and left the room in order to allow Naruto to rest. Kakashi only stayed with Naruto both nights because he knew very well that he allowed the poor kid to drink and he felt as if he is now responsible for the after math.

Kakashi went and sat on Naruto's couch while pulling out the new issue of Icha Icha. He picked up where he left off before the interruption from Naruto. He read…

"…He grabs her soft wet body out of the hot steamy shower and throws her on the bed. He grabs the rope from his bag of tricks and ties her to the bedposts. He begins to caress her body with gentleness and runs his fingers up and down the side of her. He begins with his foreplay and gently kisses her on the lips and heads down the side of her neck all the way down to her….."

Just as the story was staring to get good, there came a knock at the door. Irritated Kakashi answered the door, only to find that Iruka was waiting on the other side frantically. As soon as the door opened, Iruka came running in yelling, "NARUTO…Naru…," but before he could finish Kakashi pulled Iruka close covering his mouth. Kakashi whispered, "He's sleeping, so keep it down. I don't want him to wake up again."

As soon as Kakashi let go of Iruka, Iruka replied in an irritated, angry voice, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A KID! He is only a kid and you should know better than to give a kid alcohol! You are sick, you know that. He could have gotten hurt and…"

Kakashi threw his hands up and said to Iruka in the middle of his sentence, "I know, I know. Why do you think I'm over here like I am? Besides, the poor kid had it coming."

"What," Iruka exclaimed with a bit of outrage. "This is revenge to you? What on earth could the guy do for you to get him drunk?"

"Uh…well…..he…he…" Kakashi stammered trying to find the right words to say.

"Well!...Come on spit it out.." Iruka retorted with anger.

"He was going to blackmail me with a picture from the new Icha Icha book I got from Jariya-sun and I couldn't bear the thought of that happening so I decided to well, you know…this." Kakashi said with a shameful sigh of relief. Iruka couldn't say anything anymore knowing very well that Kakashi couldn't handle the shame that would come from the blackmail Naruto had in mind, so he dropped the conversation.

Iruka walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. After sitting down, he gestured Kakashi to follow. Iruka had always had a secret crush on Kakashi since the beginning and wanted to be near him. Kakashi followed the gesture and sat beside Iruka. With the way Iruka left the conversation, it created an awkward silence. They sat there nervously not knowing what to say or do. Kakashi was about to say something, but was cut short when Iruka pulled down his mask and kissed him. Kakashi was a little shocked by this sudden kiss but enjoyed it enough to continue on further. He leaned more and more in into the kiss causing Iruka to fall back further onto the couch and ended up on top of him.

Kakashi took the lead role in this action and proceeded past kissing. He took off Iruka's shirt and ran his hands along the sides of Iruka's body down towards his pants. Kakashi continued to remove all of Iruka's clothes. While Iruka took off Kakashi's clothes, Kakashi "massaged" Iruka passionately. Iruka started to let out little moans and Kakashi covered them with his kissing.

…MEANWHILE…

Naruto was still sleeping in his bedroom when someone peered into his window. Both Itachi and Kisame stood there watching the sleeping boy with satisfied looks on their faces. They tried the window and found that it was locked, so Itachi pulled out a kunai and broke the lock on the window. They entered his room in silence, taking care, not to wake Naruto. As they crawled in they could hear several moans coming from the living room so they stop to listen to make sure no one entered the room. With a sigh of relief, Itachi motioned to Kisame to help him pick up Naruto once again without waking him. Once Naruto was on Kisame's shoulder, they left the apartment bedroom heading towards the Akatsuki hideout. Kisame grinned arrogantly having left those two imbeciles doing who the hell knows what.

While they were making off with Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka continued with their fun. Trying to hide Iruka's crying of enjoyed pain; Kakashi covered his mouth with his hand and kissed his body.

Kakashi got to Iruka's nipple and started to lick it passionately. He nibbled on it for a few seconds just to make Iruka shudder. Kakashi continued to kiss down to Iruka's privates. He glanced up and started to place his mouth on Iruka's member giving him the pleasure of having a blow job. Just before Iruka came, Kakashi turned Iruka over onto his stomach.

Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear "Get ready." As he went into Iruka, he placed his hand on Iruka's organ and began to move in and out. He started out slow at first, then he started going harder and faster to his own liking. As the pleasure continued to get worsen the moans began to get louder. They started to get hot and sweaty causing the sex to get more violent. Finally, the madness started to subside and they began to cool down.

When they finally got to the point of putting on their clothes, they decided that it would be a good idea to check on Naruto. They were walking towards the bedroom when all of a sudden Iruka just stopped walking. Kakashi turned and looked back at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Iruka blushed and replied sheepishly, "What if he heard us?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka questionably, "US? You mean you, right!"

Iruka blushed even more than before and nodded his head. Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and said, "Naruto can sleep through anything, he wouldn't have woken. If he had heard us, he would have interrupted us and wondered what was happening." Iruka let out a sigh of relief as a reply.

When they reached the door, they had started to notice that something was amiss. They rushed into the room with panic and came to find Naruto was missing. They went on a mad dash throughout the apartment finally realizing that they never heard the door to the room open. They both went to the window of the bedroom and saw that the latch was broken.

Iruka stuck his head out the window and yelled, "NARUTO!"

…MEANWHILE…

Itachi stared at Naruto passionately while he was sleeping and thought to himself, "Man, this kid is a heavy sleeper." As he sat staring, Naruto started to stir but didn't wake. Itachi walked slowly over to the bed he had placed Naruto on. He sat on the bed beside Naruto and ran his hand through that golden blonde hair. Naruto stirred to the point of waking. Naruto rolled over and looked sleepily at Itachi. Naruto realized that he wasn't in his room and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Itachi placed his hand on Naruto's mouth and whispered sadistically, "Hush, my pet or I'll really make you scream." Naruto gulped audibly. Itachi smiled and was about to lean in to kiss Naruto when he heard Madara call his name. Itachi told Naruto to stay put as he walked out of the room. While he was gone, Naruto got curious and left the bed and started to walk around the room.

After talking to Madara, Itachi came back in and noticed Naruto walking around the room. Itachi said, "I thought I told you to stay put."

Naruto replied, "You can't make me!"

Itachi laughed and commented, "Want to try me?"

Naruto chuckled in a sarcastic way and looked up just in time to see Itachi standing over him. He replied with a hesitant no, but it was too late. Itachi had picked up Naruto by the waist and carried him to the bed. He pulled off the covers, revealing a set of chains connect to the wall at the top of the bed.

Naruto protested, "You can't do this to me. You have no right! I demand you to stop!"

As Naruto continued to rant on about the scene that was about to unveil, Itachi followed through with his plan. He threw Naruto on the bed and climbed onto of him to hold him down as he cuffed the chains to Naruto's wrists. Once Itachi placed the chains, he got off of Naruto only for a few minutes to find his "BAG OF TRICKS!" As Naruto struggled to get free of the chains, he watched Itachi pull out different "toys." Naruto stopped as he looked and the type of "toys" Itachi pulled out of the "BAG OF TRICKS."

As Itachi pulled out each toy, he would test it then make a comment whether or not it was a good idea to use it, then he would lay it aside. Naruto only flinched at a couple of the toys. The first was a whip. Itachi had pulled it out and crack it a couple of times then mumbled, "This is my favorite, but I'll save it for later." The other was a maid's outfit that looked just the right size. Itachi was thinking to himself how sexy Naruto would look when Naruto stop his train of thought.

Naruto busted out in a fearfully nervous voice, "Wha…What is that for?"

Itachi just smirked and said, "We will have to wait and see won't we?"

At this, Naruto tried even harder to escape, but it was no use. Itachi had taken off his Akatsuki jacket and tossed it on the desk with the toys. He grabbed a kunai, slipped it in its right place, and walked over to the bed. He climbed on top of Naruto and kissed him passionately on the lips. Naruto had frozen in mind and body, not knowing what to do. All he could think of was to close his eyes. Once his eyes were closed, he started to realize that he was kissing a man and thousands of questions entered his mind. He couldn't stop them from coming into his mind. He opened his eyes to find that Itachi was now cutting off his clothes with the kunai he had pulled out from a few minutes earlier. Right when he was about to protest this, all his clothes were already cut off.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am in the process of writing chapter 2 now. Please review and tell me what you think and any ideas are more then welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

...*DISCLAIMER*... Naruto doesn't belong to me. It is the property of Kishimoto...

Chapter 2

Itachi had taken all of Naruto's clothes off with ease and he didn't put up a fight. What was he thinking that could have caused this to have happened? He didn't understand his thoughts or feelings towards Itachi. He thought he was supposed to be furious with the way Itachi was acting. As Itachi continued to move further down his body, Naruto began to feel this sense of pleasure flowing throughout him. As the pleasure began to intensify, all of Naruto's thought began to focus on the things that Itachi was doing.

The way Itachi ran his hands up and down his body, slowly enough to touch every curve. The softness of Itachi's lips kissing his body.

Itachi started to notice Naruto's satisfaction and proceeded further towards his main goal. Itachi ran his hands up the side of Naruto's body all the way to his cuffed hands. He pulls his body up so he is face-to-face with Naruto.

Once Itachi was face-to-face with the love of his life he began to kiss him with such intensity that breathing was nearly impossible. Itachi came up for air to find that Naruto was struggling to get free but in reality all Naruto wanted to do was touch him back.

…...MEANWHILE…..

Kakashi and Iruka ran rampant throughout the village trying to find the missing hung-over Naruto. In the search Kakashi and Iruka decided to split up to see if the search would be more successful.

Kakashi heads towards all Naruto's favorite training spots, thinking that he went to train instead of resting. Iruka decided to go to the Ramen Hut to see if Naruto went to eat a large serving of miso ramen. When both came up short, they went back to Naruto's apartment to take a better look at what really happened in the room.

They search the bedroom in Naruto's apartment and find nothing except the broken latch from the window. That latch helped them draw the conclusion that Naruto had been kidnapped. The only question that remained was who would take Naruto?

The light bulb hit both Kakashi and Iruka at the same time….Akatsuki!

The Akatsuki had always been after one thing…the nine-tailed fox that lies deep within Naruto. Kakashi and Iruka began to wonder what to do next knowing the fate of Naruto.

Iruka begins to panic, "Oh, dear! Naruto was taken while we were fooling around and now look at this mess we created. What are we going to do?"

Before he could continue further Kakashi slaps the back of his head and says, "Not panic, that's what we are going to do! We will go to Tsunade and tell her Naruto is missing and the Akatsuki took him…"

"And what let her tell us how we let him get kidnapped by them…NO that is out of the question. What don't I just kill the both of us now!" exclaimed Iruka.

"Because we don't have to say that we were doing anything. All we have to say is that we came to check up on him and noticed that he was missing. How's that, huh?" Kakashi proclaimed with a hidden smart ass smirk.

"Great idea!" Iruka said with a shy enthusiastic voice.

Kakashi and Iruka rushed to Lady Tsunade's office to tell her the news. When they entered they saw Jiraiya getting turned down once again by Tsunade.

Shyly Iruka enters the office followed closely by Kakashi. Lady Tsunade looks over at them and sees a look of panic and freight.

Tsunade replies to their panic stricken faces, "What happened?"

Iruka say quietly "Well, the Akatsuki took Naruto!"

"WHAT!" Tsunade yells as she stood with panic.

Kakashi raises a hand and places it behind his head and calmly and sheepishly relays the story to her leaving out the hidden sex him and Iruka had taken part in.

Tsunade began to pull different squads together to search for any trace of the Akatsuki hide out or of Naruto.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi and Naruto continues their pleasure filled night. Itachi looks at Naruto with loving seductive eyes while Naruto gently bits his own lips to try to hide his pleasure.

Naruto finally finds the courage to scream, "STOP, Please stop! I'm…I'm…" He couldn't finish his sentence for he was embarrassed beyond compare.

Itachi rolls Naruto over entangling the cuffs and chains. Before Naruto had realized it he was on all fours with the cuffs off.

Itachi whispers sweetly into Naruto's ear, "You're what now?"

Naruto turned all shades of red and began to cry to himself. He mumbled more to himself, "I'm coming."

"What was that?" Itachi teased knowing full well what Naruto was saying.

"I'm coming!" Naruto said with a weak squeal.

As he said this Itachi went deep inside him causing a shrill of pleasured pain to come out. Hearing himself, Naruto bits his lips and closes his eyes to cease the noises. As Itachi moves in and out pleasurable moans continue to slip out of Naruto. Itachi thrusts his well-toned hips while holding Naruto around the waist. Itachi continues to thrust while he moves his hand all over Naruto causing him to moan softly. Itachi moved his hand down the sides of Naruto towards his privates. One hand moves up towards Naruto's mouth and the other moved closer to Naruto's penis.

Itachi forced one finger into Naruto's mouth at first then put in another finger. Once both desired fingers were in Naruto's mouth he began to do the same motion as his body. While thrusting and moving his fingers in and out of Naruto's mouth, Itachi placed his other hand on Naruto's penis and began to give him a hand job. Finally everything stopped when all the pleasure had caused both to cum. Both collapse to the bed I exhaustion.

When both are finally relaxed Itachi gets off the bed and head towards he bathroom for a hot steamy much needed shower. Naruto lays utterly silent and full of thought on the bed. As the sounds of the shower reached his ears, he became curious at what Itachi looked like wet.

Naruto goes to crawl out of the bed but siring pain shoots from his ass causing him to whimper. He curls up into a ball hoping the pain would stop.

The shower stops running and Itachi walks out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel in his hands trying to reduce the water in his long silky black hair. He stands at his dresser and hears tiny whimpers emitting from the bed. He turns his head and looks at the naked ball of Naruto. Itachi walks slowly over to the bed and sits close enough where he could tough Naruto.

"So it was your first time, huh!" Itachi says with a sympathetic sigh. "Sorry it wasn't more romantic but I'm not the romantic type."

Itachi moves his hand towards Naruto's golden blonde hair and begins to sift his fingers through it.

"Why don't you take a hot shower? You might feel better." Itachi says gently showing compassion.

Naruto tries to move more but found that the pain got a little wore each time. Itachi noticed this pain and picked up Naruto and carried him to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got it to the perfect temperature. Once the shower was ready Itachi stood Naruto up in the shower.

"Shampoo there, soap there, and the towels are there." Itachi stated. "Take a shower."

Naruto did as instructed. When he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't have clothes." Naruto whispered shyly. "You cut them off of me."

"I know that." Itachi retorted. "Here wear this."

Naruto was stunned at the outfit tossed to him. The maid outfit was wrinkle free as if it was bought just for him. Naruto looked at Itachi in shock trying to find the words to say.

Itachi says, "Either you put it one or I'll do it for you."

Naruto gulped audibly and began to dress himself in the skanky uniform. Itachi walked up behind Naruto and placed a leather collar around his neck. On the front of the collar was a little hook.

"What's this?" Naruto questioned.

As the teams raced all over the village, no sight of Naruto was found. The Hokage began to worry about the loss of this beloved child. The Akatsuki hideout couldn't be found throughout the Land of Fire.

...*DISCLAIMER*...Naruto does not belong to me. It is the property of Kishimoto...

Author: "Sorry for the delay on the second chapter. Things got a little busy there for a while."

Naruto: "What do you mean it got busy! Your so lazy and forgetful that you just didn't do it.'

Author: "Oh...So you're going to act like that, huh? Wait til you see chapter three."

Naruto: "Chapter three?"

Itachi: "Yes my pet, chapter three. Muah hahahaha."


	3. Chapter 3

...*DISCLAIMER*...The Nauto characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto...

Chapter 3

Time began to tick on slowly as the Shinobi ran rampant throughout the Land of Fire looking for Naruto.

Iruka began to pace back and forth in Tsunade's office. He begins to mumble to himself about the situation. Tsunade tried to calm Iruka but nothing worked.

"Naruto is like a son to me. How could I have let this happen?" said Iruka as he began to panic even more.

Kakashi walked over to Iruka and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry we'll find him but for the moment, here." As soon as he was done with his signs He grabbed Iruka's hands and placed them together and summoned Pakkun. When he was done he walked out of the room.

"What do I do with this?" Iruka questioned.

…MEANWHILE…...

Itachi attached a leash to the collar. Naruto look at Itachi with astonishment. Itachi replies to the look, "What? You're my pet...and we're going somewhere I don' want you to run off."

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto with a concern for getting embarrassed.

"If you are concerned about people seeing you, don't be as long as you don't say anything to anyone then you will be fine," replied Itachi as he snapped a picture of Naruto with his camera.

Itachi grabbed the end of the leash that dangled from Naruto's neck. "Come on my pet," he said to the finely dressed Naruto. "Wait! Put these on! The wind might blow today."

Naruto looked up and saw a pair of black lacey underwear dangling in his face. To avoid any conflict or anything else he put them on as told. Once the underwear was on, Itachi led Naruto out of the bedroom by the leash.

"Kisame, let's go!" Itachi said as he knocked on the door to Kisame's room.

"We're taking 'him'?" Kisame said irritably while pointing at Naruto.

"What's it to you?" Itachi replied with a glare.

Kisame backed off and followed behind Naruto. As they walked through the dark winding tunnels Kisame placed a blindfold over Naruto's eyes in order to keep the Akatsuki hideout a secret. At first he began to struggle but soon relaxed when he heard Itachi voice saying, "Relax, it's to protect you from Madara later."

Iruka looked at Pakkun and then at Tsunade. "What do I use him for?" he said with confusion.

Tsunade replied. "I don't know, relax?"

"He always does this!" said Iruka, more to himself but loud enough to be heard. He takes Pakkun to his room and begins to figure things out.

After a couple of hours Iruka runs out of his room to find Kakashi. As he runs down the stairs he runs right into him knocking them both off the foot of the stair onto the floor.

"Fancy meeting you here!" said Kakashi as he chuckled.

"Kakashi, I was just going to look for you." Iruka said with a blush.

"Did you want some more?" Kakashi said jokingly.

"Yes…wait….what….NO!" said a very confused Iruka.

"Oh!" Kakashi said calmly as they both stood to their feet.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it and I thought that you could use the ninja hounds to find Naruto through his scent." Iruka proclaimed.

"That might help but we need something of his," said Kakashi.

They went to Naruto's apartment and began to look around for something to use. Iruka looked by the door and saw that Naruto's shoes were there. He grabbed them and held them up. "What about these," he said turning his head way from the smell emitting for the shoes.

Kakashi summons the ninja hounds and held the shoes towards them. They sniffed the shoes and immediately began to pick up the scent. They began to scatter throughout the village.

As Kakashi and Iruka were running out of the village into the forest, they somehow missed Kisame, Itachi, and Naruto heading towards the village.

As they entered the village Naruto began to get anxious hoping that nobody recognized him. Itachi turns to Naruto and smiles and continues towards the café he enjoys.

"Why are we here?" Kisame whispered to Itachi.

"They will be looking for him outside the village not inside. They probably already did that." Itachi said with a smirk. "I also do like the tea here."

When they sat down at the table, Naruto just stood behind Itachi as if he were a lost puppy. He began to look around to see if anyone he knew was behind him somewhere. Itachi knew that Naruto would be very uncomfortable being in the village wearing the uniform.

"Naruto, come sit here and be quiet. Unless you want to be found in that then I suggest you sit next to me," Itachi said as he motioned Naruto over to the seat next to him.

Naruto sat next to Itachi as told without a single rebuttal. As soon as he sat down he could hear Sakura's voice calling his name. Naruto could hear concern in her voice so he began to get jittery. He really wanted to call back to her but knew the humiliation that would come from them seeing him dressed like he was.

"I'm surprised that he isn't trying to run off." Kisame smirked.

"Of course, no pet of mine will ever run away." Itachi said looking at Naruto with a smile. "But there are more things I must teach my pet before the leash gets longer."

"I can help with that," said Kisame while looking at Naruto with the intent of torturing the poor kid.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. He needs to learn them the hard way before he will get it right. Torturing him is too much." Itachi replied.

"Dang it, I was really hoping that I could help," said a disappointed Kisame.

"You could probably help 'feed' him. If you know what I mean." Itachi said with the you-know-what-I-mean look.

At that moment both of them began to laugh. Naruto began to get rather confused like he didn't get the joke. Itachi noticed the look on Naruto's face and decided to have some fun with this confused state. Itachi moved his hand down from the table towards Naruto's lap. He place his hand on Naruto's knee and began to move it up towards the bottom of the dress.

Naruto began to turn red and his heart began to race. He tried to move Itachi's hand away but everything he tried didn't work. The more he tried to stop Itachi the further Itachi would go up to the top of his thigh. Naruto began to get really frisky and began to think that it would never stop. Before Naruto could do anything he realized that Itachi's hand was no longer on his leg but was on the table as it had been before. It was as if Itachi had never moved his hand from the table. He thought that it might have been a dream or something but he wasn't quite sure. He started to receive images of Itachi kissing him again and doing it over and over.

"What's wrong my pet? Did something happen?" Itachi said while laughing inside. "Were you day dreaming?"

Naruto just shakes his head trying to avoid the conversation and to get the images of him and Itachi doing it out of his head. Naruto began to get an excited feeling just from his thought and didn't understand why.

Naruto thought to himself, 'Were both men and it's just not right, it is? I mean I'm in love with Sakura aren't I. She really doesn't pay attention to me or anything and she always is concerned with Sasuke but I'm in love with her. Aren't I? Itachi was so soft and so…AHHHHH! Stop, stop, stop.'

As they sat there Kisame and Itachi began to notice that the village was starting to get infested with ninja, so they decided to leave. As they stood, Itachi motioned for them to leave but realized the Naruto wasn't moving. He looked down and saw a confused red-faced Naruto staring off into space as if in deep thought. Itachi placed a hand on Naruto to shake him out of his train of thought. Naruto stood up next to Itachi and they began to head back towards the hideout.

While they were walking they ran into none other than Kakashi and Iruka. Itachi motioned Naruto to get behind him and Naruto did as instructed. Kisame realized what Itachi was planning moved a little closer to keep Naruto fully hidden from the others.

"Give him back. Give Naruto back," yelled Iruka. "I want to see Naruto. If you have hurt him I will…"

"You'll do what pretty boy, drown us with your tears of sadness," Kisame said with a menacing laugh.

"Now is not the time for a fight, Kisame," said Itachi. "We both know who will win anyway."

"AHHH! I'll KILL YOU," yelled Iruka as he began to run towards them.

"Wait." Kakashi said as he grabbed Iruka by the back of his jacket. "Itachi is right now is not the time besides they probably have Naruto with them. I can sense one other person with them."

"Really? Now that's new coming from you," said Kisame. "You're not as stupid as I thought."

"Stop playing games and tell me where he is!" Iruka yelled at them. "I want to see him.'

"Fine, Naruto, why don't you show them yourself," smirked Itachi.

"Na…No…No," replied Naruto as he grabbed the back the Itachi's Akatsuki jacket.

"Naruto?" questioned Iruka once he heard Naruto's voice. "Did they hurt you?"

"Na…No," said Naruto shamefully.

"I need to see you, please Naruto." Iruka pleaded.

"Come on out kid!" Kakashi said hearing the Iruka's pleading voice.

"NO…No….no…I…I…I can't." Naruto said with embarrassment.

"Plea…"

"HE said he didn't want to be seen," said Itachi. "But if you insist, fine."

Itachi grabs Naruto from behind him and places Naruto in front of him. Itachi places both arms on top of Naruto's head. As soon as Kakashi and Iruka saw Naruto they began to laugh. They were laughing so hard that they began to cry. While they were laughing Itachi grabbed the embarrassed Naruto, threw him over his shoulder, and they disappeared into the forest. Once Kakashi and Iruka finally composed themselves they had been too late in realizing that Naruto and the others were no longer there.

Confused, Iruka said, "Was that really Naruto."

"I really don't think so. We were face-to-face with Itachi Uchia. I believe what we were seeing his Sharingan," said Kakashi.

"Naruto would have never consented too wearing that ridiculous out…hehehe...fit….hahahaha," replied Iruka as he began to laugh again.

As soon as Iruka began to laugh he started to make Kakashi laugh. They weren't quite sure what to believe now that they thought they saw Naruto in the maid's outfit.

...*DISCLAIMER*...The Naruto characters do not beling to me. They belong to Kishimoto...

Itachi: Muah hahahahaha

Naruto: Why did you do that to me? I thought we were going to be friends?

Itachi: She will never be friends with you. She's my friend.

Author: Now, now, don't fight over me. Everyone gets equal punishment.

Itachi: Punishment?

Author: Muah hahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

...*DISCLAIMER*...The Nauto characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto...

*I want to apologize for this being so short I have just lost intrest for a while and this is all I could come up with at the moment. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Once Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto reached the Hideout, Naruto tried to punch Itachi in the face but was blocked. Itachi forced Naruto's hand behind his head and then forced him to the ground.

"Now we don't need to be hitting, my pet." Itachi said teasingly.

"You said no one would see me, you liar," began Naruto. "You said that they…."

Tears began to fall down Naruto's face as the embarrassment became too much for him to bare. Itachi began to comfort Naruto but suddenly stopped when he heard Madara call out his name. Itachi began to panic. He grabbed Naruto by the waist and began to run for his room. Once they reached Itachi's room, Itachi placed Naruto on the bed.

"Kisame, where is Itachi?" Madara questioned.

"In his room," said Kisame with a sense of satisfaction hoping Itachi would get caught with Naruto.

"Itachi, come out here now," proclaimed Madara.

Itachi appeared on command. Itachi had gotten rid of all scent of Naruto and erased all sense of panic out of his current state of mind.

"Yes, Sir," said Itachi with a sense of hatred.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Does that concern you that I might be able to hide something from you?" Itachi questioned.

"No…but I always know what's going on even when you think I don't," replied Madara.

With that being said Madara left the room heading towards Itachi's bedroom.

Itachi whispered to Kisame, "I'll do anything just stop him."

"Anything, huh. Fine," replied Kisame with an evil smile. "Madara, I have hidden something in my quarters."

"Let me see it, immediately," retorted Madara.

"Right this way," said Kisame with a tone like he was rolling his eyes.

Madara smacked the back of Kisame's head when he noticed the Kisame's tone of voice. When they had finally entered into Kisame's room, Itachi began to breathe easier. Itachi walked into his room and saw that Naruto had cried himself to sleep. Itachi walked timidly over to the bed. He sat down next to Naruto as if he were going to pet the boy but he stopped and waited until Madara had left Kisame's room.

Once Itachi realized that Madara was gone he began to stroke the top of Naruto's head sweetly as if trying to apologize in his own way. Naruto began to stir but never woke. Itachi begins to take off Naruto's clothes. After Naruto's clothes were removed Itachi redressed him in some of his clothes trying to make up for the pain he had caused Naruto. Itachi began to strip. He started with his jacket. He unbuttoned it as usual with one hand. He removed his jacket and his pants. He thought about doing things to Naruto again but decided not because he believed that he had already caused him too much pain. He decided to just lie down next to his love. Itachi let Naruto sleep while he cuddled up next to him. Eventually they both fell asleep.

Back at the forest Kakashi and Iruka continued to laugh as they headed back to the village. When they arrived to the village they ran into Jiraiya. They couldn't stop to talk to him because they saw him talking to a young girl with long platinum blonde hair. They stopped to hear what they were talking about but they conversation was so quiet that they couldn't understand what was going on. They do know that the girl wasn't from around there. They left to heads towards Tsunade's office. As they walked past Jiraiya and the young girl they noticed a slight resemblance between the two of them. All of a sudden they hear Jiraiya yell.

"What? How is this possible?"

"Well my mother liked to travel and she happened to, you know, with you," said the young girl.

"But I…how…this is nuts…come with so we can talk more in private," said Jiraiya as he noticed several people staring at them.

They headed to Jiraiya's place in order to keep their conversation more confidential. He knew that in the world of ninja's nothing can be kept private. He also knew that Tsunade would kill him if she finds out before he could tell her on his own. It is well known that Jiraiya has a thing for Tsunade but it is also well known that she is one of the most dangerous people to make mad. They arrived at Jiraiya's place and the young girl began to look around she noticed that the place was very bachelor like. The place was a mess as if he wasn't expecting anyone over, EVER. He began to shove clothes in the closet and the other things he shoved under the carpet. In the middle of the table was a transcript for a book that he seemed to be working on.

"You are a writer, right?" asked the young girl.

"Yes. May I ask what your name is?" asked Jiraiya.

"Raiya," said the young girl.

"Raiya? That's interesting. How did you get it?" asked Jiraiya.

"My mother wanted to name me after my father," she told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"Where did you come from?"

"My mommy's vagina,"

"Yeah, one would think,"

"Then you needed to be more specific but I was born in the Hidden Leaf but like I said before my mother liked to travel."

"Where is she living now?"

"The Land Hidden in the Snow"

"That's nice. Why aren't you living with her?"

"I was but then she decided to get engaged to some lowlife over there."

"So I take it you don't like this guy"

"Nope"  
"And you came to me why?"

"Well I wanted to meet the man helped give me life. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, but I really don't like to stay in one place for too long."

"Neither do I"

"I am a Ninja"

"As am I…Any more excuses?"

"I like to do research for my books."

"I know you do"

"But I might"

"Have to go on a mission?"

"Yeah"

"I can stay put here if I need to"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then you can stay here but try not to leave to often the others might suspect strange things and come after you."

"Okay"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah starving"

"Let us go get something to eat"

"What is there to eat around here?"

"Do you like ramen or BBQ?"

"Either"

"We will go eat ramen and the Ramen Hut."

They headed to the Ramen Hut. Once they arrived they found Kakashi and Iruka talking with Tsunade. Jiraiya poked his head underneath the curtain to see if there was enough room for the two of them and there was. The owners were waiting on their customers when they spotted the two of them as they sat.

"How are you Jiraiya-sama?" asked the man behind the bar.

"Good. How about yourself Teuchi-san?" replied Jiraiya.

"I'm doing well. What can I do for you today?" asked Teuchi.

"Sake first of all," replied Jiraiya "What would you like Raiya?"

"What's good?" she asked Teuchi.

"You do like ramen don't you?" he replied back with a question.

"I have never had fresh ramen before," she told them.

Everyone gasps.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Raiya.

"No it's just very unusual," replied Jiraiya.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Well, you must try this then," said the young girl behind the bar.

"Ayame, let her decide," said Tenuchi.

"Oh whatever's fine," replied Raiya.

"I'll have whatever she's having," said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah," said Jiraiya trying to avoid any questions about Raiya.

"Never mind," she replied.

"That was good," said Raiya in the middle of the tension.

"You finished all ready?" asked Jiraiya.

"Uh-huh," she said nodding her head.

"Do you want anything else?" he asked her.

"No thank you," she replied as she stood to her feet. "I am tired though."

"Then shall we leave?" he asked as he beckoned to leave while handing Teuchi the money.

As they left Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade turned to watch wondering who she was. Jiraiya ignored them because he wasn't quite sure how to tell them about him having a daughter. They walked back to his place and began to deal with the sleeping arrangements. When they came upon a decision they had decided to let her sleep in his room and him on the couch. They set up everything so that she could have her own space that night. She noticed in the bedroom that there were magazines on the bed side table. She picked one up and began to look at it because it drove her curiosity. In the middle of her skimming Jiraiya came in and snitched it out of her hands and grabbed all of the other magazines. She looked at him and then looked at the magazines and back at him and realized that the magazines were all pornos. She began to giggle at his embarrassment.

"Why are you embarrassed? It is only natural that a man would have pornography. Besides it is research for your books are they not," she told him trying to ease his embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be snooping in my things," he told her.

"They were right there and it is extremely hard to ignore my curiosity when it comes to my own father.

"Next time ask," he said. "Now shall we go to bed?"

"Yes, I am quite tired," she replied

"Good night," he said as he walked out of the bed room.

...*DISCLAIMER*...The Nauto characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto...

Itachi: Finally  
Naruto: Pervy Sage has a daughter?  
K9: Now  
Jiraiya: but why?  
K9: Did you not hear what Naruto called you Pery Sage?  
Jiraiya: Will you guys stop calling me that.  
K9: Nope  
Itachi: Thank you for the story  
K9: Now back to Snape  
Snape: Oh goody  
K9: :)


	5. Chapter 5

...*DISCLAIMER*... Naruto doesn't belong to me. It is the property of Kishimoto...

**PERSONAL NOTE: **I was thinking about how much of a smooth talker Kakashi is and I thought about how smooth could he be when he is talking to a "hot" girl. I hope you enjoy this ending.

Chapter 5

The next morning there was a knock at the door. Raiya didn't wake up but her newly found father did. He went to the door and found a sleeping, wet, skimpy dressed Naruto being held by a wet Itachi. During the night it had rained and Itachi thought it was best to get Naruto away from the hideout for a while. Itachi knew that Jiraiya would be the easiest way to get Naruto safe. Itachi entered the house and headed to the room Raiya was sleeping in but was stopped by Jiraiya. He told Itachi to place Naruto on the couch and that he would take care of his clothes situation. When Itachi was finally satisfied with everything he left towards the hideout to change before he caught a cold. Jiraiya changed Naruto out of the skimpy outfit and into to something more comfortable then he headed back to bed. On his way back to the bed Raiya had woken up with because to the noise Itachi and Jiraiya were causing.

"What's with the noise? It's early," she said grumpily.

"It's was nothing so go back to bed," he replied.

"I really sleep now," she replied as she yawned.

"Oh really," he stated as he started to yawn too. "Go on."

"Fine," she said as she turned and went back to bed.

Jiraiya followed her to his bedroom. Before Itachi showed up with Naruto, Jiraiya was sleeping on the couch so Raiya could have his bed but now he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep anywhere else but the bed with Raiya. He had her scoot all the way over to the wall so he could sleep by the door. They slept for several more hours. Around noon time, Kakashi and Iruka came to Jiraiya's house wondering if he could help them find Naruto. They looked for a way in and found one. They entered very cautiously because they were entering into a ninja's home and knew that they could get injured. When they made it to the sitting room they found Naruto sleeping on the couch and then they searched for Jiraiya. They went to his bedroom and found that he was in bed with someone. Raiya woke for a brief minute. She sat up as she hearing them enter, looked at them, rubbed her eye gently, and lay back down as if nothing had happened. As she did so Iruka stared, thinking that they had interrupted something they shouldn't have and Kakashi thought that she was too young even for Jiraiya. When she had fully lain down, Jiraiya woke up. He rolled over to see them standing there still as if they couldn't move.

"Can I help you?" asked Jiraiya sleepily.

"She's a bit young don't you think?" replied Kakashi stupidly.

Jiraiya looked at them confused but then realized that they probably didn't know who she was yet. He replied, "She's an old friend. Now, let's talk somewhere else."

"Okay," they replied as they turned around and headed back to the sitting room.

"Let's talk in the kitchen," said Jiraiya as he walking into the kitchen.

"Has he been here the whole time?" asked Iruka like a concerned parent would.

"No, he hasn't," replied Jiraiya honestly.

"How did he get here?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, I can't say exactly," he replied remembering his conversation with Itachi.

"Are you coming back to bed?" asked Raiya playfully as she entered the kitchen.

"What?" replied Jiraiya.

"I'm kidding," she answered as she exited the kitchen to return to the bed.

"Who is that?" asked Iruka seeing that Kakashi was still staring at the door.

"An old friend's daughter," he said trying to keep his secret a secret until he could talk to Tsunade about it first.

"I'm going to take Naruto back to his place," stated Iruka.

"Why? He's fine right where he is," replied Jiraiya.

"She's so beautiful," Kakashi said out of nowhere while still staring at the door.

"She is but I don't know if you are her type," replied Jiraiya.

"Are you two *hint, hint*?" asked Kakashi suspiciously.

"Of course not," he replied as it was disgusting him knowing that there was a great possibility that she was his daughter.

"Well we'll go tell Tsunade that Naruto is safe with you," said Kakashi as he changed the subject.

"Good, you do that," replied Jiraiya as lead them out of the kitchen.

After they said their good-byes Jiraiya returned to the bedroom to change into his usual clothes. He entered the room and much to his surprise he found her changing. He turned around and went back into the sitting room and saw that Naruto had woken up.

"Where am I now," said Naruto all confused.

"My place," replied Jiraiya looking over his shoulder at his door.

"How did I get here?" he asked

"Itachi brought you here," replied Jiraiya looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked down and saw that he was in his normal clothes but began to blush thinking that Jiraiya saw him in the maid's outfit. Jiraiya assured Naruto that what happened to him would stay a secret and that it was natural to experiment. This didn't make him feel any better than before but felt that he could trust Jiraiya not to say anything to anyone. Raiya walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Naruto saw her but didn't say anything for a while. She walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room and looked a Jiraiya as if telepathically telling him he didn't have any 'real' food.

"You must be hungry," Jiraiya said to the two of them.

"Yeah," replied Naruto.

"Let's go out then," stated Jiraiya.

Raiya looked at him as if he didn't have any money.

"I have money," he replied to her look.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he said as he pulled out money. "See."

"I'm starving," replied Naruto as he stood to his feet.

"Alright," said Jiraiya as he followed. "Raiya what would you like to eat?"

"Can we get ramen?" asked Raiya.

"You like ramen?" asked Naruto with shock.

"Yeah, why?" she replied confused as to why he was curious.

"Well, not very many girls I know like ramen all too much," he replied.

"Who is he, now?" asked Raiya.

"Uzumaki, Naruto," replied Jiraiya. "Naruto, this is, um…..Raiya."

"Nice to meet you, Uzumaki, Naruto," she replied sweetly.

"You too," said Naruto. "Can we eat?"

Yes," answered Jiraiya.

They left the house and headed towards the village for some ramen. Before they reached the village, the strap on one of Raiya's shoes broke so she took them off and walked bare foot for a little while before Jiraiya convinced her to get on his back. Jiraiya carried her all the way to the Ramen hut.

"Back again, I see," Tenuchi said as she sat down.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Hello, Naruto, I haven't seen you in a few days," he said as Naruto sat beside Raiya.

"Yeah and now I'm starving," replied Naruto.

"The usual?" asked Tenuchi.

"Yes, please," replied Naruto.

"What about you miss," Tenuchi asked Raiya.

"The dish that I had earlier would be nice, thank you," replied Raiya.

"Good choice," said Ayame.

They ate and they ate and they ate. Naruto thought that he could beat Raiya in a contest but he didn't realize that she could actually eat when she was hungry. He not only lost the contest but it could have gone done in a book of epic failures.

"How is it that you are so thin when you eat that much?" he asked her.

"Exercise," she replied. "Do you want to train a little later?"

"Sure," he replied.

"I know a great place to train," she told him as they left the Ramen Hut.

"You two cannot eat together again," said Jiraiya after paying the bill. "You should go train…while I..."

"Do some research," replied Raiya and Naruto at the same time.

"So where are you going train?" asked Jiraiya.

"Over by the memorial stone," replied Raiya.

"Why would you want to train there?" asked Jiraiya following her to the memorial site.

"Because I love that spot," she replied as she continued to walk without looking at either of them.

Once they arrived to the memorial stone area she took off her top layer of clothes to reveal her workout uniform. As they trained she revealed that she was very skillful. They continued to train for several hours until Naruto was worn out. While they trained they did a lot of hand-to-hand combat so she could take a look at the different aspects of what to work on during the time they trained. When Naruto was finished he went and sat down by Jiraiya under the tree while she continued to train. As she continued to train Kakashi and Iruka walked up behind Naruto and Jiraiya to watch what was going on. All of a sudden a kunai flew right past Kakashi's face slightly cutting his mask.

"Oh, I'm sorry I really didn't see you there," she said as she appeared right beside him removing the kunai out of the tree. "Well, I did I just that you would have ducked."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," replied Kakashi. "I thought I would have too except I didn't see it coming at my face."

"Well that would be a personal problem now wouldn't it," she replied with a smile and a giggle.

"Your pretty…fast, pretty fast," stammered Kakashi with a hidden smile.

"Yeah if you are a ninja like me, you got to be," she said. "You should know that."

"Yeah you're right," replied Kakashi.

"I'm Raiya by the way," she told him holding out her right hand. "Well, Raiya Kurayami."

"Raiya, that's a pretty name." repeated Kakashi looked at Jiraiya as if it was his idea to name her that and shaking her hand.

"Thank you," she replied smiling.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," said Kakashi.

"That's

"Do you want to have sex," said Kakashi baffled at his own words.

"What?" asked Raiya baffled at his words.

"I mean do you want to go to have sex…drink…I mean drink," stammered Kakashi still baffled that that kind of thing slipped out.

"Jiraiya I think we should go now," she said giggling at Kakashi's Freudian slip.

"I'm so sorry," stated Kakashi. I don't know where that came from.

"It's okay," she said with a little giggle at his embarrassment.

"I think we should," he said getting up.

"He's not a very smooth talker," she said out of earshot of him.

...*DISCLAIMER*... Naruto doesn't belong to me. It is the property of Kishimoto...

Kakashi: I think I am a smooth talker.  
K9: You are, just not when talking to her. You like her too much to be a smooth talker.  
Kakashi: You made me sound stupid.  
K9: No i made you sound sexual.  
Kakashi: Yeah and I don't like it.  
K9: Sorry but I'll make you sound better.  
Kakashi: You better.  
K9: I would tell you about y'alls relationship but I can' or I'll spoil the ending for all of the readers.  
Kakashi: Okay but it better go well or I will stop giving you ideas.  
K9: Okay


	6. Chapter 6

...*DISCLAIMER*... Naruto doesn't belong to me. It is the property of Kishimoto…I own Raiya Kurayami and Sleeping-portal owns Ningai Buru and Kaori Buru...

I sincerely apologize for the long time I had taken to finish this chapter and also for it being as short as it is...I know that it really doesn't concern you why but I just need to say that I was under so much stress for the longest time that I had the biggest writers block for it. Please forgive me...I do hope that you enjoy this chapter considering that it is this short.

Chapter 6

As soon as Raiya left Kakashi and Iruka, Kakashi looked directly at Iruka in complete shock. Kakashi knew that he was smoother at talking then he was at the moment while talking to Raiya.

"I don't know what happens," Kakashi stated with astonishment.

"I think I do," Iruka replied. "You like her."

"I don't even know her enough to like her," Kakashi replied while turning back to look in the direction that Raiya went off in with Jiraiya.

"Then why are you looking over in her direction when she's not even there?" Iruka asked playfully.

"I am late again," Kakashi said truthfully while avoiding the embarrassing conversation. "Buru-kun is going to kill and where is Kaori?"

"Oh dear," Iruka replied in shame.

"You lost Kaori?" replied Kakashi.

"She is going to kill me too," Iruka stated with slight fear.

"She can be scarier than Orochimaru, sometimes," Kakashi replied as they left to find their people.

"Yeah, I know," replied Iruka.

Raiya was off with her new found father. Jiraiya wanted to do "research" but Raiya couldn't find any pleasure in it at the moment when she had to hide her little secrets. Jiraiya was just about to convince her when Iruka ran up to them.

"Have you seen Kaori?" Iruka asked out of breath.

"No," replied Jiraiya.

"Let me know if you do," replied Iruka before leaving.

"Are you going to help him?" she asked.

"Nah, this happens often and Iruka manages to find Kaori all the time," replied Jiraiya.

"Oh really?" she asked. "All the time?

"Yeah, really," replied Jiraiya. "Now, how about that 'research'?"

"No," she replied.

"Why not?" Jiraiya said with a slight whine.

"You're a dirty old pervert," interrupted Naruto.

"Thank you, Kid," Raiya said.

"I have a name," retorted Naruto.

"Really, I had no idea," she replied sarcastically before walking off.

"Hey, come back," Naruto stated. "Train with me."

"I can't. I have to meet up with my Sensei," replied Raiya turning around.

"Can I come?" he asked with excitement.

"I don't think you would want to," she told with seriousness before disappearing.

"I wonder who her Sensei is," said Naruto to himself right when Kakashi walked up behind him unnoticed.

"Who's Sensei?" Kakashi questioned.

"Raiya's," explained Naruto. " I wanted to go with but she said that I probably wouldn't want to."

"Oh well, then I must go check it out," replied Kakashi before disappearing with a poof. When Kakashi has disappeared he realized that he could wait to meet this "Sensei" when Raiya was ready for them to meet. He decided to go to his favorite spot in the trees and continue to read his books. As he sat and read for a while he didn't really pay that much attention to his surroundings like normal. He read and read for what might have been an hour and before he knew it an arrow flew right at him. It had missed his head by half an inch. Still in a little shock another arrow flew at him and landed half an inch from his privates. He watched as his life seemed to past before him and he was frozen for several minutes. Raiya followed the arrows and found where they had landed. She moved so fast that when she landed on the tree that Kakashi was sitting on, she had to squat down to keep held from falling. She reached for the arrows and pulled them out of their two spots and then stood to her feet. Kakashi looked up at her saw the sun light hitting her just right causing him blush slightly.

"Sensei, I found the arrows," Raiya exclaimed out into the distance. Then she disappeared without minimal traces left behind.

It took Kakashi to shake himself back to normal. He sat in that spot dazed for hours. He tried to think of every reason as to why those arrows missed him. She could have killed him had she had aimed just half an inch lower and a half an inch higher. Seeing as they didn't kill him he was slightly relieved for it would be extremely embarrassing for him to die by his crushes hands. Not only did he nearly escaped death's hands but as he looked off into the distance from where Raiya had called out he could have sworn he saw Itachi. More so, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki jacket. This was highly unusual for him to do that and to be around someone other than Kisame. Kakashi began to mull things over in his head and decided that with his near death experience that he as just imagining things. Several hours went by and the sun went down before he headed to his apartment. As he walked towards his apartment he didn't read any of his Icha Icha which caused many of the other village members to stare a little. He could manage to get his mind off of the fact that she could have killed him and the fact there was a slight possibility that Itachi was in capturing distance. He walked past the Ramen Hut and in turn walked past his subordinate Naruto. In doing this he also happened not to notice that Naruto was with Iruka. Iruka shouted out his name several times but he didn't pay any attention to him until Iruka physically touched him. Before they knew what had happened Kakashi was on the ground with Raiya on top of him. She had gone around the corner so fast that she didn't seem to have noticed that there were people on the other side. She obviously didn't really care at the moment for she was trying to escape the clutches of at 14 foot massive dog. This dog appeared to be an all-black German Shepherd. Before Raiya could climb off of Kakashi the giant dog had the back of her kimono in his teeth. This caused all three of them to try to get her back but within minutes of this in counter the dog spoke through his teeth.

"Bath!" the dog exclaimed to Raiya.

"No!" she demanded back.

"Yes bath," it replied with more of a the earful tone before placing her down in front of the bath house.

Knowing full well that she had lost the battle she complied to its demand. Everyone in the village watched as to giant beast lay down next to the bath house as if it were being courteous. Seeing as it weren't trying to hurt Raiya the others stopped attacking the dog, which was pointless anyway. Kakashi decided that he would have a little talk with it to see as to why it has been "summoned" without her being in battle or in trouble. The conversation in itself did not go will for the dog is quite mean to anyone other than Raiya, well that's somewhat true. They spoke with such forcefulness that it irritated Kakashi. When Raiya finally come out of the bath house the tension between the two was so bad that one cod cut it with a spoon.

"Fudo, what are you doing?" she asked the dog with little concern for her own well being.

"Having a bit of fun with this mere human," stated Fudo with a smirk.

"Don't cause me any trouble, I actually like it here," she replied back before petting him on the muzzle.

"But their humans," he said as if trying to convince her that she is better off with him.

"Dont you understand that I am becoming happy," she replied as if trying to convince him that not all humans are horrible.

"Now that you are clean take me home," he demanded.

"I can't take you that far but you can stay with me at Jiraiya's until I feel like taking you back," she answered. "Besides I have more training we need to do."

"We?" he asked sarcastically with a slight chuckle. "You're really pathetic if you think I need to train like you do."

"I don't think you need training but I do think we need to work on our "teamwork" if you know what I mean."

"Why are you so big on this teamwork thing?" he asked as he rolled his eyes. "It's not as important as you think it really is."

"Yes it is important!" she calmly explained before Kakashi could say anything. "You just don't understand because you are always on your own."

"You're always with me," he mocked. "When and where did you learn about teamwork?"

"As if you don't already know," she replied before grabbing him by so of his fur motioning he to follow her. As they walked off she yelled back to the others a goodbye. She jumped onto Fudo's back and rode all the way to Jiraiya's place.

A soon as they disappeared Kakashi just stared off into the distance now wondering how someone that small can manage to control a dog that big. The other two watched him become even more entranced by this "new girl" in the village. As Kakashi watched for several minutes with his mouth open which was hidden fortunately by his mask. It took the other twos couple of minutes to shake Kakshi out of this state of mind and into reality where everyone else. They got Kakashi into his apartment with no less than a hundred question, so it seemed. Kakashi was not in his usual mood to read his Icha Icha collection so he began preparations for a shower but found that it was futile. All that had begun to encompass his mind was Raiya.

The next morning he was called into Tsunada's office for what seemed like a mission but in actuality was an exam to see how he was doing.

"The others have been quit concerned about," Tsunada stated. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing just fine," he replied for there was nothing wrong with him physically.

She continue d to ask as many questions as Naruto and Iruka did the night before. He answered aloof her questions according to the amount of informant he was to tell her. They were just about to if finish when Jiraiya entered the room.

She continued to ask as many questions as Naruto and Iruka did the night before. He answered aloof her questions according to the amount of informant he was to tell her. They were just about to if finish when Jiraiya entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, who is that girl that's constantly with you?" she asked with her hands folded in front of her face like she always did.

"Just a kid I decided to make my student," he stated trying to mislead her from the truth of his daughter's existence.

"You're lying to me!" Tsunade exclaimed as she cracked her knuckles preparing to hit him.

"You're in for it now," Kakashi stated as he began heading out of the office.

"Violence won't solve anything," stated Jiraiya as he began to back towards the door. "Oh, look at the time, I am late for a mission."

"I never gave you a mission!" she yelled at the newly closed door.

...*DISCLAIMER*... Naruto doesn't belong to me. It is the property of Kishimoto…I own Raiya Kurayami and Sleeping-portal owns Ningai Buru and Kaori Buru...

Kakashi: You started this chapter about 5 months ago...what took you so long?  
K9: well Kakashi do you have a job, go to college a family that always screws up your life every chance they get and then even when they don't realize that they are doing it...I DON'T THINK SO! Shall I continue to with the rest of my problems so that people with worse lives can comment on how great I have it then causing me to feel bad and then get stressed to the point that I stop writting on your story then so be it.  
Kakashi: NO...no...no...we do not want that so calm down  
K9: Calm down...CALM DOWN...you're telling ME to calm down? *huff huff puff puff...rant rant rant*  
Kakashi: You feel better now?  
K9: *pout pout fish face with a deep sigh* Yes  
Kakashi: Now can we get on with the story or what?  
K9: Actually...  
Kakashi: *whine*  
K9: What? I need inspiration and first of all I don't exactly have it and second I have a brand new series that I am starting.  
Kakashi: Great that means that I would be able to do anything yet.  
K9: If you would just calm down and relax like your usual self then maybe you will be able to get to the place where I want you to be *whispers* with Raiya  
Kakashi: *chibified happy dance*  
K9: You're a dork...*long pause*...but you're my dork...*another long pause*...actually Kishimoto's dork but still.


	7. Chapter 7

...*DISCLAIMER*... Naruto doesn't belong to me. It is the property of Kishimoto…I own Raiya Kurayami and Sleeping-portal owns Ningai Buru and Kaori Buru...

Chapter 7

Raiya was able to stay under the radar for another week. She was kept a secret until one single morning when her true identity came crashing down on Jiraiya. While Raiya was sleeping in Jiraiya's bed, he slept on the couch. Kakashi's and Iruka's voices were heard outside to front door. They seemed to be trying to stop an angry Tsunade from bursting through the door. Tsunade gave one of her threats and the two of them moved away from the door as quickly as possible. They all watched as Tsunade burst through the door yelling at Jiraiya to get up.

"GET UP NOW!" she yelled. "How dare you lie to me!"

Before anyone could stop her, she began to wail on Jiraiya. He told her to stop for she might wake Raiya but Tsunade didn't care. In fact, she went to the bedroom and drug Raiya out of bed and into the sitting area. Kakashi and Iruka watched this all unfold into Tsunade's favor as did everything else (except her gambling). She looked at Raiya and then at Jiraiya.

"How long have you been here?" Tsunade asked Raiya sternly.

Raiya as sleepy as ever raise two fingers indicating the approximate amount of times she has been there.

"Two?" Tsunade questioned. "Two days? Two weeks? Two months? WHAT IS IT?"  
"I would say about two weeks," stated Iruka. "This one has been watching her almost none stop for about two weeks."

"I have not," replied Kakashi.

"Why am I just now identifying who she is?" demanded Tsunade.

"Because it's early in the morning, Jiraiya doesn't want the crap beat out of him, and I am going back to sleep until I want to get up," ranted Raiya before stumbling back to Jiraiya's bedroom.

"How dare you speak to me like that, young lady!" yelled Tsunade.

"She is exhausted from training," stated Jiraiya. "Let her sleep a little more."  
"Fine," replied Tsunade. "When she wakes up, I want the both of you in my office."  
"Yes, ma'am," answered Jiraiya.

It was around one o'clock before Raiya woke up again. The night before she was training with Fudo and he tended to wear her out. When she walked out of the room, she was dressed and ready to train once again.

"We need to go to the Hokage's office," stated Jiraiya when he spotted Raiya.

Raiya followed her father somewhat willingly. She didn't quite understand the role of the Hokage but she knows it's something like the Alpha Dog. She was now going to be able to see this Hokage everyone talks about. Jiraiya took her all the way to the door to the Hokage's office. He stopped right outside the door. He seemed to be slightly hesitant to walk inside.

"Come in you two," Tsunade said through the door.

As they walked into the office everyone in the room turned to look. Jiraiya walked straight to one of the couches and took a seat. Raiya just stood there as if frozen to the floor. In her mind she was thinking that they found out her dirty little secrets and were going to send her back to the Research Facility.

"Come sit," Jiraiya said stopping her train of thought.

Raiya followed his instructions with no hesitation. She had gotten anxious because her worst fear was returning back to that horrible place. She was now going through every scenario in her head. She went over all of the exits and the easiest escape route.

"Calm down," a young woman said. "You're not in trouble so don't try escaping."

During the two weeks Raiya had been walking around the village she had not seen this young woman. Raiya studied her carefully because the young woman gave off an aura that was somewhat cold. Raiya felt as though she might jump out of her skin being around so many people. She now felt surrounded and in captivity. She tried not to show what she was feeling but it proved impossible. Her hands and face began to slowly turn from her normal fair skin color to a shade of gray. She didn't notice that it was happening until it was mentioned to her.

"She's changing colors!" exclaimed Jiraiya. "I didn't know one can do that."

"That should be physically impossible," replied Tsunade as she became more and more interested in Raiya. "Are you using chakra?"

"No she's not," replied the young woman as everyone watched her turn to an icy blue color. "She appears to have 'mood skin.'"

"Mood skin?" questioned Jiraiya right before he burst into laughter.

"Jiraiya!" exclaimed Tsunade. "Stop laughing, it's not funny. It's very serious."

Raiya had reached her limit and began to introvert. Tsunade walked over to the couch across from theirs. She sat down and held up a file. She explained that the file tells everything that she could find about Raiya but in her research nothing said anything about Jiraiya being Raiya's father. This made everyone suspicious of Raiya. Raiya was not willing to talk to anyone. She was more willing to keep to herself.

"More so," stated Tsunade. "She has been associated with Uchiha, Itachi."

Suddenly the room went dead silent and all eyes dropped to her.

"So he was here in the village," stated Kakashi who was standing by the window watching the village.

"When was this?" questioned Tsunade.

"About a week and two days ago," replied Kakashi.

They looked at Raiya as if wanting her to explain but their efforts were futile. She wasn't going to explain anything at all to anyone until she saw that she could trust them. She had trust issues with humans in general. She didn't know was to do except run and she did. How'd she managed to escape Kakashi, the young woman, and three others, she didn't know.

"Now you are going to tell us everything you know about the Akatsuki," demanded Tsunade.

"I thought this was about her being my daughter?" questioned Jiraiya stupidly.

"It was this morning but I had time to dig up some things," she replied back. "This information I need is held within her and she needs to spill it."

Raiya who completely frightened was not going to talk to anyone. She was frightened to the point of utter silence. All this caused her more agony in the end.

"Fine, if you not going to speak, we have other means of getting it out," stated Tsunade after a couple minutes of silence. "Get Ibiki."

"But Tsunade, don't you think that is a little on the extreme side?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Are you going to talk?" she asked Raiya who just seemed to ignore her. "See!"

"There are other options," Kakashi stated.

"If she has been with Itachi we must get all and any information as soon as possible," explained Tsunade right when a knock came at the door. "Come in."

"Called Hokage-sama," stated a man dressed all in black and had two scars on his face.

"Ibiki, take her and get all the information you can out of her," demanded Tsunade. "Focus more on information about Itachi."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Ibiki as he grabbed Raiya by the arms and carried her off.

"Tsunade she is frightened," stated Jiraiya. "You could have gone easier on her."

"She is frightened, young, and immature. She will talk as soon as Ibiki shows her to one of the interrogation rooms.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi stated somewhat bluntly. "If she was with Itachi then he might have trained her to withstand her ground."

"That is a possibility but she is young and stupid and will give up information in the end."

"What if she doesn't?" asked Jiraiya.

"Ningai will be able to get it out and so will Kakashi," replied Tsunade.

After about two hours word had reaches Tsunade claiming that she still wouldn't talk. Though slightly impressed she was quite annoyed with Raiya's stubbornness. Ibiki tried every technique he could before handing her over to Inoichi. Inoichi was a skilled mind reader and has been about to get loads of information off of the people they needed to interrogate. He entered into her body to where was her brain stored information but while inside he found that there was a French style door with chains on it. The chains had a lock with paper covering the key hole. On the paper was written these words:

Oue jeexep kz oue jedr ouvo kcegr oue cygi ayer lyouyg oue rksa

Oue ikkp ldb ok oue rksa ayer lyouyg oue uebpo

Inoichi tried to remove the paper off the lock but he failed at every attempt. He tried so many different ways until he spotted a small child that had dog like features. He began to follow the child and when the child stopped he found that he was in a memory. He followed the child until he came upon a cave. When he entered the cave he found a pack of dogs were lying on the floor inside. He watched the child run to the biggest dog in the cave. He found that he couldn't hear anything or even touch anything. He watched as the largest dog got up and walked to the opening of the cave. The dog looked out of the cave to see what the child had informed him. The child stood behind one of the front legs looking out as well. Then a man appeared in the distance. He was standing on a tree branch looking down at the child. The man jumped down from the tree and three kids appeared beside him. They moved closer to the cave but were stopped by the apparent Alpha Dog. They seemed to be going after the child, who was sent back into the cave. The Alpha Dog seemed to speak to the visitors and decided to let one of them into the cave. The man came into the cave and crouched down beside the child. He went to touch the child's forehead but the dogs surrounds them began to get defensive. Inoichi walked closer to see who the man was. As soon as he saw the face everything went black and he was back at the point he started. He tried to get back to the memory by doing the same things he did before he went into the memory. Inoichi removed himself out of her mind and appeared to be in shocked at what he saw.

"I need to talk to Tsunade-sama," he told Ibiki.

"What's wrong?" questioned Ibiki.

"I will explain in the Hokage's office," replied Inoichi.

They rushed to the office as quickly as possible. As soon as they entered the room Inoichi spilt everything. He told them about the lock on the door and then about the memory.

"First off we need the Cypher Division," said Inoichi. "There is a code that needs to be deciphered. Secondly, the man in the memory was the Fourth Hokage."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kakashi.

"You were in the memory as well," he explained. "Along with Rin and Obito, you all were in the Land of Snow."

"So what you are telling me, Inoichi," asked Tsunade.

"Kakashi might be the only one to get information from her," stated Inoichi.

"I won't do it," replied Kakashi.

"Kakashi this is an order," stated Tsunade. "Get any and all information."

Kakashi left the office slightly disappointed that he was going to have to drag out information from someone again. Jiraiya followed shortly behind. They walked to the apartments where Kakashi lives. They talked a little on the situation then they changed the subject to Naruto. Later that night Raiya was able to leave the Interrogation Division. She was a little beaten up and exhausted because Ibiki actually had to use force instead of his mental torture and Inoichi helped exhaust her mind. At this point she just wanted to relieve some of her pain so she went to the bath house. She knew that there wouldn't be anyone there so she could relax in her "normal" form. When she entered the bath house nobody was there. She searched all over to make sure no one was around before she started to remove her clothes. She had all of her clothes off and a towel wrapped around her. She turned around and saw a little boy staring at her. The boy was reaching for her but she backed away. She looked closely at the little boy and found that he had platinum blonde hair and was completely unclothed.

"Mommy, look it's a puppy girl," exclaimed the little boy.

...*DISCLAIMER*... Naruto doesn't belong to me. It is the property of Kishimoto…I own Raiya Kurayami and Sleeping-portal owns Ningai Buru and KKaori Buru.

K9: You something...well i shouldn't complain so I won't  
Kakashi: Do you need to talk?  
K9: Not right now but thank you  
Kakashi: Okay if you say so  
K9: O_o What? You guys hold your feelings in all the time  
Kakashi: That's because we are ninjas and are required to not show feelings but it does help to let it out every now and again  
K9: Kakashi, about half of the ninja population doesn't have a family.  
Kakashi: What's so bad about having a family?  
K9: Most families...abosolutely nothing...My family...everything.  
Kakashi: Should you talk about it  
K9: Do you really want to know?  
Kakashi: Sure, only if you want to  
K9: Imagine the nine-tailed fox was a human...that's my grandma and Madara Uchicha was a woman...that's my mom  
Kakashi: O_- your joking right  
K9: Joking no, exaggerating slightly...yes  
SP: Over exaggerating  
K9: Well, the emotional stress and the pain that it causes it feels like that how they are.  
Kakashi: Do you want to live with  
K9: Do even joke about that Kakashi


	8. Chapter 8

...*DISCLAIMER*... Naruto doesn't belong to me. It is the property of Kishimoto…I own Raiya Kurayami and Sleeping-portal owns Ningai Buru and Kaori Buru...

Chapter 8

Raiya grab her towel and tried to cover everything up that was showing. She didn't want anyone to find out about her little secret. She was about to run out of the room with all of her things but was stopped.

"We already saw everything," said the same young woman from earlier.

"Don't…don't…please don't tell," Raiya stammered in pain.

"I keep secrets," the little boy stated as he followed the woman.

Raiya gave a small sigh of relief. She placed her things back where she had them and then headed towards the bath. She had awaited this for some time after getting tortured for information. She could see bruises forming all over her body and every muscle was sore. When she reached the bath she moved to the other side of the bath. She has never really been a people person. She sat there relaxing trying to relieve the pain that had managed to come from every limb and every muscle. She could believe she survived the tortures that Ibiki had done. She had been warned about him since she was twelve. She knew that information is one of the keys to survival. The more information one has the better off someone but as a consequence one is targeted for that information. As she continued to think about everything that had happened, she could hear the little boy talking with the young woman. They appear to be related and Raiya knew that it would be "stupid" to ask if the child belonged to the woman, so she just assumed. Raiya only heard one specific part of the conversation. The little boy asked if he could keep her. At this Raiya became somewhat offended at that fact that she is being considered as a pet. She really didn't know how to respond except by getting up and leaving. She tried to stand up but found that it was almost impossible to even move.

"You know you're lucky that they didn't kill you for your information," said the young woman.

Raiya just sat there giving a look of none interest but soon realized that it wouldn't work. Ever since Raiya was little she didn't ever fully trust people. She may have allowed people around her but trusting them was very little.

"Kakashi is outside waiting to take you home," she said. "You should go."

"But I want to keep her," said the little boy.

"Thank you," said Raiya as she struggled to her feet.

"For?" asked the woman.

"Social protocol says to thank someone when they relay important information," Raiya stated matter-of-factly.

"Looks like Ibiki had to use force," the woman stated.

"Nah really?" Raiya stated sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic with me," she stated as she poked the gigantic bruise on her back.

"Ouch," Raiya muttered. "Fine, yes, he did. Now if you don't mind I will be taking my leave."

"Remind mommy to rough Ibiki up later," said the woman to the child.

"Okay mommy," said the child.

Raiya got dressed and began to walk out of the bath house. She walked over to where Kakashi was leaning up against the fence reading his usual book, Icha Icha Paradise. As Raiya walked towards him, he began to put the book away but found that she was pulling one of her own out. As he continued to watch he noticed that she was reading the same book except certain parts where highlighted. He watched her as they walked side-by-side. He was in somewhat of a shock that she was reading Icha Icha Paradise. He hadn't found a woman who liked that book.

"What...Whatcha reading?" he asking.

Raiya raised the book towards his direction not trying to utter a word.

"You like it too?" he questioned with muffled excitement.

She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess so," he replied to himself aloud as he scratched the back of his head.

They continued to walk for a little bit until she finally realized that she wasn't heading towards Jiraiya's house. They were heading to a random building where she saw Tsunade was standing in front of the door. She could feel herself getting a little nervous for she was slightly afraid that they were going to beat her up for more information. Kakashi walked beside Raiya up until they reached Tsunade. Tsunade pushed her forward and followed her into a dark and empty room with a light in the middle of the building. As she continued to walk towards the light several images came into view. She saw a rectangular table with Ibiki and Inoichi standing behind it. Her heart began to race a little faster as she continued further on towards the table. There was a chair in front of the table on the same side that she was walking from. She knew she was going to have to sit in the chair so she automatically did. Ibiki pulled out a bracelet and held in to view.

"This is for you my dear," Ibiki said with an unexpected sweet voice. "What this does is keep you in and around the village."

"You will only be allowed to go 50 kilometers outside of the village on either side until you are deemed trustworthy," Tsunade stated.

"I will know when you go outside the range and I will trigger a shock to you," said Inoichi.

She sat in the chair not knowing what to think. She looked at the bracelet and knew that it was her one ticket to staying here in the village but she wasn't willing to wear the bracelet that emitted a shock when she left a certain area. She was now going to be imprisoned to the village. She couldn't believe that she wound up into this position. She knew she was going to have to choose between death and confinement. She sat there looking at the three of them and she knew there was more to this than they were telling her. As she turned things over in her head, a knocked came at the door she had entered. The door opened and Kakashi showed up under the light behind her.

"Tsunade-sama, I know that you are Hokage but I really don't think it is necessary," Kakashi said calmly defending Raiya. "She is after all is the child of one of the Legendary Sanin."

"She is Jiraiya's daughter (which says it all), she mingled with Itachi, and she could be considered an escapee," Tsunade said slightly cold.

"WHAT?" shouted Raiya with terror feeling up her aura.

"I have the file of you from the Konoha Research Facility in the Land of Snow," she said. "Now you have four options. One die and we reveal everything you know, two get sent back to facility, three wear the bracelet on your ankle and gain our trust, or four just tell us everything you know and we will set you free."

"Tsunade-sama don't you think that is a little harsh?" Kakashi asked.

"Those are her options Hatake," she stated.

"The first option isn't very logical, if she had been trained by Itachi he could have taught her to destroy her secrets like Anbu does," defended Kakashi. "There must be a reason why she escaped the facility in the first place so I don't see your reasoning there, the fourth option is going to get you nowhere, and the third I want to discuss with you about. I think if you were to place the bracelet on her it would have to be only to track her and make sure she stays in 50 kilometer range and it must not be searching her for her secrets while she is wearing or that will make you untrustworthy."

"Might I talk with you alone please?" Tsunade questioned.

"Of course Hokage-sama," replied Kakashi.

"Come on," Ibiki said as he picked up Raiya out of the chair and carried her off outside.

Once everyone left the building Tsunade began her discussion with Kakashi. "Why are you defending her? Are you getting soft?"

"She is Jiraiya's daughter and you know that he is probably attached to her already and because she is his daughter that means she is one of us. If you take one of us then everyone will become paranoid thinking they are going to be next."

Tsunade gave a glare of death but he just stood his ground with thoughts of don't kill me running through his mind.

"You two bring her back in, I have made up my mind," she yelled to the door.

"Come on little lady," Inoichi said as he then picked her up and carried her back to the chair.

She pushed a button and Raiya found herself bound to the chair. Tsunade walked over to her and placed the bracelet on her ankle and then backed away from her.

"Here are the rules," Tsunade stated. "You will be allowed anywhere in the village as long as you are given permission first. You can only travel in 50 kilometer radius outside of the village. If I catch you or hear of you doing anything against our laws I will send you back to the Research Facility. Last rule do not take that off or even try to take it off the entire time I have it one you."

"And?" Kakashi questioned.

"And what?" snorted Tsunade with a grouchy voice.

"What will you do in return for her following these rules?" he questioned. "This is a give and take."

"This is a test period for you. If you pass this test you will be able to become one of us and roam around freely." Tsunade stated. "Now on to another matter, where will she stay?"

"She can stay with me," stated Kakashi with great enthusiasm.

"NO," demanded Tsunade.

"Aww," muttered a deflated Kakashi.

"She can stay with me," said the same woman from before with a growl.

Not knowing anyone in the room, Raiya became a little worried about what is going to happen to her. Yes, the handsome, sweet, silver haired ninja (not mentioned aloud) stuck up for her but she really doesn't like people and really would rather stay somewhere with her dogs. Tsunade noticed Raiya's face and made the final decision.

"You will stay with her," Tsunade stated as she release Raiya from her bonds.

With a little whimper Raiya complied with Tsunade's command considering that there was no other option. She stood up and found that the anklet was highly uncomfortable. There was silence throughout the whole building as they watched her stand to her feet. Kakashi walked over to help but she was a little uneasy about him touching her considering the many bruises all over her body from Ibiki. All of a sudden Ibiki fell to the ground. When Raiya looked up from where Ibiki was once standing and saw that the woman was standing where he was.

"That was for what you did to her," the woman said to Ibiki as he picked himself up off of the floor. "Let's go."

Raiya followed the woman outside of the building as they walked the woman laid down some ground rules about living with her.

"My name is Ningai by the way," said the woman. "Respect it or there will be consequences. Do not hurt my child in anyway or you will be punished. Do not talk back to me either and don't be sarcastic. As you continue to live with me you will learn the rest of the rules. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Raiya.

"I have already prepared a room for you because my son wouldn't stop hounding me about it," Ningai stated. "All of your belongings are in there as well. He decided to bring them home after we finished the bath."

"Oh, thank you I suppose," replied Raiya not trying to seem rude but rather not have anyone touching her things.

"So, what was the verdict," Fudo asked Raiya as they walked past where he was lying under a tree right outside of the village.

"I'm alive," she told him as she walked over to touch him. "I just can't go 50 kilometers past the village on either side."

"Guess who's here to see you?" asked Fudo with a slight growl.

"Judging from your attitude it has to be Junko," said Raiya as she searched for 14 foot tall Japanese Spitz.

"I hope you weren't following Fudo's orders again causing you to get into trouble," she stated as she came from behind the trees.

"No, I got myself into this without his help" she replied. "Well this time anyway."

"He has tried to kill you several times," Junko said as she brushed up against Raiya gently.

"Yes, well I should go with her," Raiya replied as he pointed at Ningai. "I will be living with her for a while. I would love it if you walked with us Junko."

"I would love to dear," she replied sweetly.

As they walked the rest of the way to Ningai's, they talked about the many adventures that they all had gone through up to this point. Raiya was careful about not revealing too much about her life around Ningai. Raiya was a very cautious person because she had little trust in the human race due to her life experiences. When they arrived at Ningai's, the conversation stopped but Junko lay beside a tree and Fudo followed shortly. They lay there in wait for the next day when they could spend more time with her.

...*DISCLAIMER*... Naruto doesn't belong to me. It is the property of Kishimoto…I own Raiya Kurayami and Sleeping-portal owns Ningai Buru and Kaori Buru.

Kakashi: You updated so soon I'm so proud of you.  
K9: Shut up or "I'll eat your face!"  
Kakashi: no you won't  
K9: Kakashi you should learn to "read undernearth the underneath"  
Naruto: what does that mean Kakashi-senesi  
Kakashi: Naruto I haven't quite figured it out myself but when I do I'm not going to tell  
Naruto: Awww!  
K9: *grabs Kakashi's face* I'm going to EAT your FACE *small hand gestures*  
Kakashi: *notices hand gestures* OHHHH :D  
K9: *teasing* OHHH  
Snape: Ewww! *points other direction* I'm going this way  
Kakashi: you do that sir and we will go that way *grabs K9's hand and heads towards his bedroom*  
K9: *once in bedroom* Now then  
*pulls down mask with eyes closed and searches for his lips with her own. Once lips are found K9 bites lips*  
Kakashi: Ouch  
K9: Told you I would "eat your face"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I do, however, own Raiya and her dogs.

Chapter 9

Itachi paces throughout his bedroom. He couldn't keep his mind clear. All he could think about was Naruto. His voice was so adorable with the moans escaping from them. He swore he could almost hear them. He noticed that he was getting hard and he was become slightly uncomfortable with his pants still on. He couldn't believe that these thought were floating in and out of his mind. I am not gay he thought to himself.

Even as he tried to control his thoughts to his original master plan in provoking his brother into madness, he could help but think of the ignorant little blonde boy that had befriended his brother. Naruto kept finding a place to pop up. The pinkish color of the small boy's face as he became hotter throughout their interactions. The way his boyish penis grew in size as he continued to look or touch it. Naruto was so confused yet he had seemed to enjoy himself. Itachi could just see Naruto in the same positions and many more. He moved towards the desk in his room and sat down. He took several deep breaths and began to touch himself. He had to remove this hard-on before his next mission, which so happened to be in an hour. If he hurried he would be able to masterbate and shower. He needed to get Naruto off his mind in order to complete this tiresome mission that Madara came up with. He masterbated and continued to touch himself until there came a knock on his bedroom door. The interruption came too soon. He still had forty-five minutes left before he needed to leave.

"WHAT!" he practically demanded.

"Itachi, you're breathing to loud," came Kisame's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Look just go away," he tried to not let the frustration of being hard come out on vocal terms.

"Are you…?" questioned Kisame as he opened the door and saw Itachi doing his thing. "Oh."

Itachi sighed.

Kisame just turned and walked out the door. No questioned were asked and no statements were made. Itachi couldn't finish what he started so he just cleaned up and walked out of his room to meet Kisame in front of the hideout as they had planned.

"I have things I need to do, before we start," Itachi stated as soon as Kisame came up close behind him. "Let's go."

Without saying anything Kisame followed. As most men that whole thing with the masterbate is utterly dropped as if nothing ever happened and as if it were as natural as breathing. Itachi led the way. They went all the way to the Hidden Leaf Village. Itachi was about to enter directly into the village when he spotted someone familiar. He elbowed Kisame in the abdomen and motioned towards Raiya. Kisame gave one of his all knowing smirks.

"Let's go. She will catch up later," Itachi chuckled. "She can't resist me."

"Well, you do train her to come when you called," retorted Kisame.

"She's like a mutt that Madara created just for us to use," Itachi replied.

"Why are we here again?" questioned Kisame.

"To retrieve what belongs to me," Itachi stated as plain as the sun was shining on a clear afternoon.

"The Kyuubi boy or your little brother?"

"Honestly, does it really matter?"

"No, I just don't want to have to kick your ass for insubordination."

"Insubordination? Whatever man."

"About two weeks ago, we brought the Kyuubi boy to the hideout without an hassle and you took him to your room to do, who know what. You of all people know what we are supposed to be doing."

"Dude, stay out of my business and I will stay out of yours got that."

"Yeah sure."

"Now let's go into the city and see what we can find."

They walked into the city with as much as discretion as possible. As they walked they realized that hardly anyone was in the village for some odd reason. They kept looking to see where the people had gone but couldn't find so much as a sign of any of them. They had to be inside their homes but for what reason. Then he heard Naruto's voice coming from around the corner. When Itachi looked he found one of Raiya's dogs holding Naruto in its mouth. Itachi didn't understand the situation but knew that the only reason why that specific dog would do such a thing was because Naruto opened his big mouth.

"Fudo, put him down now," Itachi demanded.

Fudo only growled in response which made Naruto flinch.

"Fudo, I am not playing games with you. PUT HIM DOWN!"

"He won't listen to you," came a female voice around the corner. "You should know that by now."

"Raiya, tell Fudo to put Naruto down!" Itachi demanded.

"Why should I?" she questioned.

"Do I have to give you a reason?!" he asked rhetorically. "Tell him to drop Naruto."

"No," Raiya declared simply without emotion.

"Raiya, listen to your Master!" Itachi demanded forcibly.

Raiya looked at the ground and then look up at Fudo and the back at the ground. She said, "I can't. The Hokage wants him."

"Raiya, I don't give a fuck what the Hokage wants," sighed Itachi. "I just want the boy."

"Can't you have him later?" she questioned. "I need him so that I can finally get my restrictions removed."

Raiya began to turn around to walk away from Itachi. Before she could turn Itachi was right in front of her. He put both of his hands on her face. Her raised her gaze to his. She automatically knew that he was going to use his sharingan on her so she closed her eyes. Itachi leaned in and kissed her in order to have her eyes open. The kiss actually worked only because she was shocked. After about a second she was out and draping into Itachi's chest.

"Kisame, come get her," he said. "Fudo drop Naruto or you will be next.

Fudo hated the fact that Itachi used his sharingan like a fat kid craved chocolate cake. So he opened his mouth and let Naruto drop from 14 feet high. It was a good thing that Naruto was a ninja or he would die. Itachi however caught Naruto so that he would not be able to run from him. Itachi was now in an excited state of mind because he had both of his favorite playthings, Naruto and Raiya. Kisame and he walked a short distance out of the village before Kisame noticed the ankle bracelet on Raiya. They realized that was going to be a slight problem but they were going to be able to easily fix it. Itachi had seen the bracelets before back in his anbu days and remember exactly how to take them off without cause the alarm to blare and inform the whole village. The ankle monitor was remove with great ease and Itachi and Kisame were back on track without any further problems. Naruto couldn't complain about anything for he was completely knock out. During the battle between him and Raiya, he had managed to knock himself out by trying to use sexy no jutsu and then colliding into Fudo giant paw.

"Can you believe that she would defy me like that," Itachi asked Kisame with disbelief.

"You know they will do that occasionally when they began to think that they know what's best for themselves," Kisame responded.

"She doesn't know," Itachi stated. "I will teach her that what I say goes."

"What about the kid?" Kisame asked.

"You just let me worry about that."

….Meanwhile….

The Hokage was pacing in her office trying to figure out what was taking Raiya so long to get back with Naruto. He isn't that great at paying attention and his evasion skills are up to where they should be. It really should take that long for her to find his weaknesses and use them against him. The village was empty only because everyone is terrified of the giant dog that is walking around. The dog began its short journey to the Hokage's office. Once the giant dog reached the building, Tsunade figured that something wrong happened.

"Where is Raiya and Naruto?" she questioned with concerned.

"The Uchiha brat took them somewhere," Fudo replied with nonchalance.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade exclaimed furiously.

"What's your deal, he does this often with her," Fudo spoke with ease. "I believe that it is either for training or for well…"

"FUDO, you dumbass, stop speaking to them about Raiya," spoke a beautiful white dog the same size as Fudo.

"Oh, shut up."

"You know Fudo. I think you have anger issues."

"The two of you need to stop arguing and help us find Naruto," exclaimed Lady Tsunade. "This is very bad."

"Lady Tsunade, he will be ok." answered the white dog. "Itachi-kun won't hurt Naruto in Raiya's presence."

"I..I..Itachi?!" stammered Tsunade. "He is a trader and is working for the Akatsuki."

"The Uchiha is harmless," Fudo laughed. "Especially with Raiya. He's like putty in her hands."

Tsunade was shocked with what she was hearing. The knowledge that she had of Uchiha Itachi was different than from what was being spoken. She didn't know if she could trust these to dogs. She didn't know if they were that honest. Tsunade couldn't even really trust Raiya quite yet. She was really sure what she was supposed to do right now. Trust them and Raiya or try to find Naruto and rescue him. This will be interesting to watch if she did let this go by but it wouldn't go well with the Konoha Council. They want to keep Naruto in the village almost as if under 'house arrest." This might be good for Naruto to learn how to escape.

"So be it," declared Tsunade. "But if anything happens to Naruto, I will personally kill you."

"Pft…You...kill me?" Fudo chuckled "You can't kill me."

"Oh, really?!" argued Tsunade.

"Fudo stop trying to start fights." spoke the white dog with an exhausted sigh.

"Junko, stay out of this," wolfed Fudo.

"You know what Fudo, GO TO HELL!" barked Junko.

"With pleasure." Fudo replied.

This diffused the anger in Tsunade. She turned around and left the room. Junko and Fudo continued on with their jabbering about nonsense things that only they understood. They proceded out of the village and on to the trail that contained Raiya's scent. Her scent wasn't that strong but it seemed to always contain the scent of cherry blossoms that were going during winter. It was an odd smell so the two of them could find it easily.

Tsunade had walked out of her office in order to avoid the annoying conversation the two dogs were having. She ran into Kakashi, who happened to be looking for Naruto. "He is with Uchiha Itachi and Raiya was taken as well." she stated with little concern at this point.

"What? Tsunade-sama this is horrible. We have to get them back." argued Kakashi with panic escaping.

"Kakashi-kun, calm down," Tsunade said. "They will be fine. Fudo and Junko say this happens often to Raiya with Itachi."

"Who is that?" questioned Kakashi.

"I take it that they belong to Raiya."

"What were the names again?"

"Fudo and Junko."

"Fudo, how do I know that name?" Kakashi thought and summoned Pakkun.

"Hey, Kakashi," Pakkun said.

"Pakkun do you know the name Fudo."

"Of course, all dogs know of the name." replied Pakkun. "The legend is that he chose a human as a companion and then when they become too weak he kills them and devours their souls. He is also known as the Demon Dog King. On the other hand there is a rumor that Fudo has a weakness for this adorable white dog named Junko. Junko seems to follow him around protecting this new human he picked up. Junko is considered our Queen or even an angel of sorts."

"Interesting." replied Kakashi.

"The human that has been seen around the two dogs has been raised with all of us dogs."

"Really?" Tsunade questioned.

"Oh of course."

"How is Itachi involved?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, Itachi trained her, along with his partner. Although I have heard that she is his sex toy more than a student. I highly doubt it though consider Itachi is flaming."

"What the hell, Pakkun?!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"I am just telling you what I have been told by others, and Raiya herself told me."

"How do you know Raiya?" Tsunade asked.

"She is Fudo's new human companion. As I said she was mostly raised around all of us. She is simply amazing. She has this amazing power to control Fudo and everyone else. She has saved us several times Kakashi. I just never really told you. I would trust her with my life."

"When has she saved my life Pakkun?" asked Kakashi in confusion.

"That isn't important right now. The thing you should worry about is the fact that Itachi has Naruto and is probably going to show his dominance if you know what I mean."

"Can Raiya stop this from happening?" Tsunade asked with more concern now.

"Well, I think she can, only if she really wants to though." replied Pakkun.

All they could do now was wait and see what happens.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Charaters. I do own Raiya and her dogs.

Kakashi: O_O you finally updated this story?!  
K9: Oh hush, I would have posted it sooner but I forgot my password so... sorry  
Kakashi: how could you forget the password?  
K9: I am not a ninja like you therefore when I have to change my password for every single website that I go to  
Kakashi: I shall teach you how to memorize your passwords :)  
K9: Why do we learn anatomy, instead? I could be the teacher and you are the students  
Kakashi: I already know the human anatomy O_o'  
K9: So innocent with metaphors.  
Kakashi: OH! :D  
Naruto: Hey what about me? Where is my story.  
K9: *evil giggles* It's coming. *smirking with mischievous happiness*  
Kakshi: You should probably worry, Naruto.  
Naruto: Worry about what?  
Kakashi: Look at her.  
Naruto: Crap!  
Kakashi: Yep...Well good luck! *grabs K9's hand and walks off*


End file.
